


In The Woods

by once_and_future



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/once_and_future/pseuds/once_and_future
Summary: Merlin and Arthur get into all kinds of shenanigans in the woods.





	In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own BBC’s Merlin, and I am making no profits from this work. Please do not repost my work in any way or claim it as your own without first seeking my permission. Let me know if you do a translation or podfic so I can share a link! I’m on tumblr -- find me @morganapendragons

  
Merlin hates the woods.

Seriously, considering how much time he spends there, you think he would’ve discovered some redeeming characteristics by now, but the woods of Camelot are still just miles and miles of leafy green trees that are apparently out to get him, seeing as how he always gets in some kind of trouble whenever he goes in there to collect herbs for Gaius or hunt cute fuzzy animals with Arthur.

Also, the woods seem to have recently appointed themselves the ideal place for revelations of an Extremely Secret and Personal nature.

For instance...

x x x x x

One: Magic Revealed

Arthur finds out about Merlin’s magic in the woods. (Or more accurately, Merlin finds out that Arthur somehow _already knows_ about his magic (the prat), but of course he didn’t know that at the time so it’s basically the same thing, right?)

It’s unavoidable, really -- unless Merlin wants the two of them to die pointless, horrible deaths at the hands of the bandits who are closing in on them -- which, of course, he _really, really_ doesn’t. So when Arthur turns to him, ashen-faced and grim as he draws his sword and says “It’s been an honor, Merlin,” Merlin loses it. He can’t let Arthur go down like this -- he has to save them.

So he gives a desperate yell and pushes _out_ with his magic. There’s a rush of power, a roar of wind, and the bandits are blasted off their feet. They fly backwards, landing motionless in a pile of leaves.

Merlin slowly lowers his hands and closes his eyes. He knows it’s cowardly, but he can’t bear to look Arthur in the eye and see the look of betrayal he knows must be there. The trees are as green as ever, the birds are chirping away, and Merlin thinks he can hear a brook bubbling in the distance. He can almost imagine that nothing has changed... except of course for the simple and undeniable fact that _everything_ has changed.

Merlin startles as he feels Arthur’s hands come up to rest on his shoulders. He’s doesn’t know if he was expecting to be slapped or pushed away or forced to his knees, but he’s _definitely_ not expecting Arthur’s arms to wrap around his shoulders and pull him flush against him.

“ _Finally_ ,” Arthur says. His voice is shaky and raw but also very distinctly _amused_. “For a minute there I was beginning to think you’d actually let them get us.”

And of course Merlin has to pull back to stare at Arthur because he’s gone over this conversation about a million times in his head and that was not how it was supposed to go.

“ _What_?!” he says, frowning up at Arthur’s smug grin. “You mean you already know? You know that...” he swallows and looks down, “that I’m a sorcerer? That I have magic?”

Arthur just laughs at him and ruffles his hair playfully. “Well _of course_ I know, Merlin -- I’m not a complete idiot, you know.”

“Could have fooled me,” Merlin mutters under his breath, shaking his head in confusion. “But... but _how_? And you’re not even mad at me? _Why_?”

“Oh, I _was_ mad,” says Arthur, his face suddenly turning deadly serious. “At first, I was furious. One day I saw you using magic to clean my chambers... and I couldn’t understand why. I couldn’t figure out what your plan was - I thought it must all be some big plot to take over the kingdom. But then... even after I found out, nothing changed. You were still just... Merlin. And we’re more than friends, more than brothers. I trust you, Merlin, magic and all.”

Arthur reaches down to take Merlin’s shaking hands in both of his own and brings them to his lips. When he looks up to meet Merlin’s gaze, Merlin just knows he’s crying, but Arthur’s hands are soft on his, and he’s looking at Merlin with warmth and adoration in his gaze even though he knows _everything_ , and Merlin can’t help himself: he tangles his fingers in Arthur’s hair and kisses him.

It’s wet and it’s messy and it’s _perfect_. Arthur’s lips are warm and plaint against his own, and his hands are sliding up Merlin’s shirt, his tongue is pushing its way into Merlin’s mouth, his teeth are grazing Merlin’s lip. Arthur is everywhere, and Arthur is everything, as he’s always been, and Merlin lets himself sink into him.

After several long minutes, they pull apart, and when Arthur rests his forehead against Merlin’s, Merlin sees that he’s not the only one with tears in his eyes.

And then of course he has to dart in for another quick kiss and Arthur gives a shaky laugh.

“You _do_ know I don’t use magic just to polish your armor, right?” he says, poking Arthur in the ribs.

Arthur looks up at him, and his eyes are smiling.

“I know, Merlin,” he says.

x x x x x

Two: Snowed ~~In~~ Out

It’s a cold, white day: the chill of winter is in the air, snowflakes float lazily in the breeze, the ground is frozen solid, and of course Arthur is bound and determined to go hunting.

“Now come on, _Mer_ lin, we haven’t got all day,” Arthur says, tossing his warmest fur-lined cape at Merlin. “Put that on for me, would you?”

“Have you even _looked_ outside?” Merlin says as he draws the cape around Arthur’s shoulders, his fingers ghosting across Arthur’s collarbone. “I don’t think today’s the best day for a hunting trip, _Sire_.”

Arthur just smirks at him and hands him a cape of his own. “Don’t be such a _girl_ , Merlin. We’ve got to replenish the stores now, before it gets _really_ bad out there. Now come on, we have to get going if we want to be back before nightfall.”

Merlin rolls his eyes and follows Arthur out into the cold. He just knows this can’t end well.

Merlin is right, as usual.

After a few hours of blundering about in the forest, all they’ve managed to get for their troubles is a couple of rabbits, since all the sensible animals have already taken cover from the storm. And by now, it really is a storm: the snow is falling in earnest, the winds have picked up, and the blowing snow makes it almost impossible to see where they’re going. After one of the stronger gusts nearly knocks Merlin over, Arthur pulls him up and says, “That’s it, we’re taking cover.”

Merlin clings to Arthur’s side and turns his head in his shoulder. “Where?”

Arthur looks around desperately and tugs Merlin towards a small cave hidden in the hillside. He deposits Merlin gently by the hard rock wall and moves to pull some bracken over the mouth of the cave, but Merlin shakes his head and pulls Arthur back down to his side. “Don’t be an idiot,” he says, and with a flash of his eyes, rocks tumble down to fill the opening, blocking the howling wind. Another flash of Merlin’s eyes, and crackling flames spring up from the bracken, bathing their skin in warmth.

Arthur sighs and leans back against Merlin, drawing his arms around him. “You’re kind of brilliant sometimes, Merlin,” he says. “Although if you ever tell anyone that I said that, I’ll have you put in the stocks.”

Merlin rolls his eyes and burrows into Arthur’s warmth, shivering a bit as the ice slides off his skin in cold little rivulets. “Whatever you say, Sire,” he mumbles sleepily, tightening his grip on Arthur’s waist and tucking his cold nose into Arthur’s neck. Arthur’s startled yelp morphs into a laugh, and he turns to bring his lips to Merlin’s.

Not that he’s trying to be a romantic sop, but it seems to Merlin that Arthur’s lips warm him more than the fire. Merlin sinks into Arthur’s embrace, gasping as the long lines of Arthur’s body press against him and their kisses deepen, burning long and languid. Merlin finds himself surprisingly grateful for the storm howling outside as Arthur proceeds to make him realize being stranded alone in the woods might not be so bad after all.

x x x x x

Three: Operation Save Morgana

When Morgana’s nightmares become unbearable and she starts setting fires with her mind, Merlin knows he has to do something. He knows what the dragon said, and he knows the weight of destiny better than anyone, but he also knows his friend, and he can’t abandon her to a cruel fate.

“She has magic,” Merlin tells Arthur one night in the privacy of Arthur’s chambers. “She’s feeling scared and helpless, alone and ashamed. I know because I’ve felt the same.” He’s clenching his hands into fists, he realizes, when Arthur reaches out to take both of Merlin’s hands in his own. “We have to help her, Arthur,” Merlin says, looking up at him.

Arthur nods and wraps Merlin in a warm embrace. “We will,” he says with conviction.

The next day, they ride out in the grey light of early morning with Morgana at their side. She joins them without protest, too exhausted and on edge to ask any questions. Merlin looks over at her, noticing the way she’s hunched in on herself, the way she glances around nervously, the way her knuckles whiten with strain where she’s clutching at her horse’s mane.

They dismount in the same clearing where Merlin told Arthur about his magic. Merlin glances at Arthur to find him smiling softly back at him, lost in remembrances. Arthur gives a brief nod, and Merlin turns to help Morgana down from her horse.

“Morgana,” Arthur says, “we’ve brought you here because we want to help you.”

Morgana looks up at him wildly, her eyes flashing. “Whatever Gaius told you, it’s not _true_ ,” she says, the tremble in her voice betraying her defiant words. “It’s nothing, really. I just had a fright, that’s all.”

Merlin reaches out to take her shaking hands in his. “Magic is nothing to fear, Morgana,” he tells her. “You’re scared because that’s what you’ve always been taught, but Uther is _wrong_. Magic can be a force for good. I know because I have magic. I was born with it, just like you, and I use it for good.”

Morgana just looks at him with wide eyes, too shocked for words, and Merlin waves his hand and murmurs a few words. His eyes flash golden, and a shower of sparks fly from his fingers, moving through the air in waves and eddies, curling around the tree branches and leaves, and swirling between them, connecting everything.

“Magic is in all of us,” he says, kneeling down at Morgana’s side. “It’s woven into the fabric of the world. It connects us all, and the ability to use it... that’s a gift, not a curse. You just need to learn how to use it.”

Morgana nods shakily. “I know,” she says. “But how can I, with Uther watching my every move...” her hands clench into fists and she turns away. “I can’t, not here.”

“We know,” Arthur says, moving forward from where he’s been standing quietly to the side. “Which is why you’ll be spending some time with the Druids. We’ll tell Uther that you’ve gone to see some expert healers so he won’t suspect anything, but it will give you time to learn how to use your gifts.”

Morgana looks up at him, reaching out to take his hand in hers. “You would do that?” she says incredulously. “You’re not just... sending me away, are you?”

Arthur pats her hand awkwardly. “Don’t be silly,” he says. “I want you here as much as anyone, but I don’t want you to be suffering.”

Morgana gives a watery smile and rises to her feet. “Well, I’ll be prolonging my suffering if I have to stay in your company a moment longer,” she says in a valiant attempt at humor. “Where can we find these Druids?”

“They’re not far,” Merlin says, “we can get there by nightfall.”

As they mount their horses, Merlin chances a glance at Arthur to find Arthur smiling over at him. Arthur whispers a quick “thank you” and Merlin tucks his own smile into his shoulder as they ride out of the clearing together, their hearts considerably lighter than when they entered it. The woods of Camelot are full of life and light that morning -- it’s the perfect place for a new beginning. Maybe good things can happen in the woods after all.

x x x x x

Four: The Date

Merlin wakes slowly, his eyes closed as he clings to the remnants of his dream. He drifts into wakefulness to the quiet rustling of bedsheets, the tantalizing sent of breakfast filling the air, and the soft brush of Arthur’s lips ghosting over his skin.

Merlin’s eyes snap open at that, because as many long years of experience have taught him, Arthur Pendragon is many things, but he is most definitely not a morning person. Merlin’s had to bully, bribe, and drag the prince from bed on multiple occasions, and even after their relationship grew into something more, Arthur almost never wakes before Merlin.

Merlin turns instinctively into Arthur’s warmth, smiling as Arthur’s arms wrap around him, strong and sure.

“You’re up early,” Merlin comments, shivering as Arthur drags his lips along Merlin’s cheekbone and down his jaw before capturing Merlin’s lips with his own and kissing him thoroughly. Merlin sighs, losing himself in the warm tangle of lips on lips and the familiar weight of Arthur’s body against his own. He lets Arthur crawl on top of him and slides his palms up the length of Arthur’s spine to tangle in Arthur’s hair.

Merlin uses his grip on Arthur’s hair to pull back slightly, frowning up at Arthur’s playful smirk and the mischievous glint in his eyes. “You’re up to something,” Merlin says. “What’s going on?”

Arthur smiles and drags his thumb along Merlin’s lip. “All I am ‘up to’, Merlin,” he says, “is spending the entire day with you. No meetings, no audiences, no tournaments - we have the whole day to ourselves, and I intend to enjoy every minute of it.”

Merlin frowns, trying to call up the day’s schedule in his mind’s eye. “But I thought we had a council meeting,” he says, gasping as Arthur bites down on his collarbone gently, his hands skimming down Merlin’s sides and hitching Merlin’s legs around his waist. It’s incredibly difficult to form coherent thoughts when Arthur is touching him like this. “About the grain shortage in the South?”

Arthur raises his head, looking insufferably pleased with himself. “I made that meeting up, of course,” he said. “It wouldn’t have been a surprise if you already knew about it, would it? Do keep up, Merlin.”

Merlin feels his confusion melt into fondness and warmth, the way it always does whenever Arthur lets his emotions shine through. It’s a sweet vulnerability, one that has often cost Arthur dearly to express, but Merlin knows better than anyone that Arthur feels more than people realize. He cups Arthur’s cheek with his palm and rests his forehead agains his own.

“It’s a good surprise,” Merlin says. “What’s next?”

Arthur smirks and presses him into the mattress with single-minded intent. “Oh, I think you know,” he says, and Merlin arches up into him, deciding that they have better things to do with their mouths than talking just now.

\---

Once they’ve eaten and bathed, Merlin tosses Arthur’s clothes at him and pulls on his breeches. “Where to next, _my lord_?” Merlin says teasingly, knowing full well that Arthur won’t respond when he’s in his element like this.

Arthur merely grins back at him, ruffling Merlin’s hair and dropping to his knees to help Merlin pull on his boots. “Now, what would be the fun in telling you?” he says, looking up at Merlin.

Merlin shudders at the sight of Arthur kneeling at his feet, his eyes bright and full of laughter. He takes Arthur’s head in his hands and cards his fingers through Arthur’s fine hair, still wet and curling from their bath. Arthur closes his eyes and rests his head against Merlin’s stomach, his hands coming up to grip Merlin’s waist. His breath puffs across the sensitive skin there, and then they’re moving, Arthur slamming Merlin back against the wall. Merlin groans and tips his head back as Arthur’s fingers fumble with Merlin’s belt, and it takes them another ten minutes before they’re ready to leave their chambers.

\---

They ride out side by side, until they reach what they’ve come to think of as _their clearing_ in the woods. Merlin smiles fondly as Arthur dismounts and begins unpacking a picnic. Merlin turns back to the clearing, and with a flash of his eyes, there appears a tented pavilion covered with fluffy blankets and plush pillows. Arthur jabs him in the ribs as he passes with trays laden with food. “Excellent thinking, Merlin, we’ll need the extra padding,” he jokes. Merlin rolls his eyes and follows him in.

Merlin watches Arthur thoughtfully as they start in on the food in comfortable silence. “Arthur, what’s this all about?” he asks. “It’s nice... really nice, but... why go to all this trouble?”

Arthur sighs and looks away. He reaches for their packs and draws out an elaborate bouquet of wildflowers and a sheaf of parchment paper which he presents to Merlin. Merlin stares at them with dawning understanding, and he’s suddenly blinking back tears.

“Flowers,” Arthur says, “and poetry, and a picnic in the woods.” He looks over at Merlin and traces Merlin’s cheekbone with his forefinger, his eyes soft. “Sometimes I feel like we fell into this head first, and I didn’t take the time to court you properly. I realize... I know how hard it must have been for you, to watch me court all those girls, and to help me do it. I don’t want you to feel that I’m taking you for granted, or that you don’t deserve those things, because you do, Merlin. I’m doing my best to give them to you, that’s all.”

Merlin feels his heart clench, and he grabs at Arthur’s hand before he pulls away, pressing a kiss to each of Arthur’s knuckles in turn.

“You gave me everything when you gave me yourself,” Merlin says. “That’s all I ever wanted.” He presses Arthur’s hand to his chest so Arthur can feel the truth of it beating through Merlin’s body, his heart, his soul. Arthur is his, and he is Arthur’s, and that’s all Merlin will ever need.

x x x x x

Five: Once and Future

Merlin wakes to sunlight streaming through the open windows and Arthur’s arm slung across his waist. He blinks a few times, frowning against the light, and then a smile spreads across his face. He turns in the circle of Arthur’s arms to press his lips to Arthur’s collarbone. Arthur mumbles something indecipherable and pulls Merlin closer -- Merlin smiles and kisses up Arthur’s neck until he reaches his lips. Arthur returns his kisses sleepily but enthusiastically, and Merlin smiles into it.

He is _so_ ready for this.

At midday, they walk into the woods hand in hand. It’s a lovely spring day -- the lingering snow melted away at last and the trees are just beginning to bud: everywhere they look, little green sprouts are reaching hopefully towards the afternoon sun. The sun bathes the woods in a soft clear light, warming Arthur’s golden hair and Merlin’s pale skin. Merlin takes it all in as they walk, marveling at the beauty surrounding them. Birds sing in the branches above them, and the air is crisp and fresh, making everything seem new. It even _smells_ green, never mind that Merlin never dreamed that _green_ could smell like anything at all. He chuckles, and Arthur glances over at him.

“What’s so funny?”

Merlin looks at Arthur and smiles, using their joined hands to draw Arthur closer. “You know, I always used to hated the woods?” he said. “But ever since I started coming here with you, I’ve started to realize they’re not so bad after all.”

“Quite a ringing endorsement, Merlin,” Arthur says, chuckling as he brings his lips to Merlin’s.

Merlin tightens his grip on Arthur’s hand and slides his other palm up Arthur’s neck. “You’re not so bad yourself,” he murmurs, and pulls Arthur into another kiss. Arthur kisses back eagerly, lifting his hands to cup Merlin’s face. Merlin clutches at Arthur’s jacket and arches into Arthur as their tongues collide, idly wondering if they would be in a great deal of trouble if they delayed their ceremony for just ten minutes.

When they finally separate, they stay close, pressing kisses to the corner of a mouth, the curve of a cheekbone, the angle of a jaw.

Merlin smiles up at Arthur and holds out his hand.

“Are you ready for this?” Merlin asks.

When Arthur smiles back at him, it’s like sunshine breaking through a cloudy sky. He reaches out without hesitation to lace his fingers with Merlin’s.

“I’m ready,” Arthur says.

\---

Their joining ceremony is quiet and beautiful, with none of the ponderous formality or overwhelming finery of a Camelot wedding. That will come later, when Merlin and Arthur are ready to declare their union in front of all of Albion. This day is for the two of them alone: here in the woods, with only their closest friends in attendance, they will be joined not as a King and his sorcerer, but as Merlin and Arthur.

Morgana is there, of course -- she’s taken to spending the warmer months with the druids. She seems calmer and more at peace with herself now, as she approaches them bearing crowns woven of supple branches and dotted with wildflowers. She smiles up at them both, before returning to their small group of friends: Gaius and Gwaine are there, along with Gwen and Lance, who made the trip up from Ealdor, where they’ve made their home.

Merlin glances back -- Gaius is leaning a little on his walking stick, but he’s looking fond and proud as ever, whereas Gwaine just smirks and gives him an overly enthusiastic double thumbs up.

Merlin rolls his eyes and turns back to Arthur as the druid elder approaches them. The ancient druidic blessings flow over them like a river, full of meaning and promise. As the ceremony continues, Merlin’s breath comes quicker: his every sense is heightened, as if everything in him just waiting. He can’t stop himself from reaching out to clasp Arthur’s hand in his as he feels something fundamental in him shift -- as he feels them becoming one in a way deeper than words -- in body, soul, and mind. Arthur shudders as if he felt it too, and when he looks over at Merlin, his eyes are shining.

Merlin can’t be sure, but he thinks he sees a small smile cross the druid elder’s face as he considers them. The druid holds his own palm over their hands and closes his eyes. He murmurs a few words, and a golden light shoots out from his palm to wind around Merlin and Arthur’s joined hands. The druid looks back up at them, and spreads his arms wide, and yeah, he’s definitely smiling.

“It is done,” he says. “You are joined as one, to walk side by side as partners in this life and in every other.”

Unable to contain himself a moment longer, Merlin presses a kiss to Arthur’s lips, and it’s short and sweet, like a promise. The world continues on, and Arthur and Merlin leave the woods just as they entered, with their hands clasped and their hearts full.

FIN


End file.
